historia en Quebec
by ALICIA LA 5050
Summary: Christeen, la hija de Chris, ba a vivir a una mansion en donde descubrira cosas sorprendentes
1. Chapter 1

Historia en Quebec 

Capitulo 1: llegada a Quebec. 

En la estación de trenes se encontraba sentada una chica alta, delgada, de ojos claros, pelo negro, y un ojo tapado por el flequillo.

Llamada Christeen McLean, si, la hija del ex. Anfitrión del reality show Chris McLean.

Christeen era la única en la estación, tenia la vista clavada en su equipaje como si temiera que alguien saliera de la nada y se lo robara.

Ya habían pasado 20 minutos desde que había llegado a Quebec, supuestamente a las 12:00 el mayordomo de la familia Beylajan la pasaría a buscar.

Soplaba un viento frío y el cielo amenazaba con una tormenta, Christeen tuvo que admitir que estaba vestida muy de verano: una remera azul que no le llegaba al ombligo, pantalones cortos y ojotas.

Mientras que se abrazaba a si misma por el frío recordaba como había terminado en ese lugar: su padre había muerto, y a su madre, Bella, le había dado un ataque de depresión por lo que decidió mandarla a vivir con los Beylajan al menos por un tiempo.

Ahora llovía y a lo lejos se veían dos luces, se levanto para ver mejor y comprobó que lo que venia hacia ella era una limusina.

La limusina freno frente a ella y bajo un hombre de aspecto fúnebre.

--- Buenas noches, señorita--- dijo el hombre con voz de ultratumba—suba usted.

Durante el viaje, Christeen miraba por la ventanilla la quietud, la soledad, el vacío…

Repentinamente a través de la lluvia se delineaba una mansión de tres plantas sobre una loma que provocaba escalofríos, las ramas de los árboles se mostraban como garras amenazantes. Alzo sus ojos y vio en la torre una silueta y una luz que se apago en el acto.

Cuando llego a la casa subió los escalones hasta la galería y quedo frente a una puerta oscura con una gran aldaba de bronce. La puerta se abrió y quedó frente a un enorme salón y una figura femenina la recibió la Sra. Beylajan muy coqueta, los cabellos muy arreglados en un rodete, collar y pulsera que hacían juego, maquillaje algo exagerado, un traje negro y zapatos de tacón de muy buena calidad.

--- lamento mucho lo de tu padre--- le dijo la Sra. Beylajan.

Ante el recuerdo de su padre un sentimiento de angustia estallo pero se controlo y de su interior broto algo… una duda…

--- ¿Quién estaba en la torre?

La Sra. Beylajan se puso tensa y dijo:- no preguntes y que no se te ocurra subir a la torre.

--- ¿Por qué mi madre me mando a su casa?

--- porque tu madre es mi amiga.

Luego en su cuarto sus ojos iban de un lado a otro mirando la ventana, los muebles antiguos.

Su cabeza y sus ojos enfocaban al techo un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo. Una atracción irresistible la dominaba y la hacia mirar hacia arriba.

2


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2: el primer día en la mansión y una voz en la noche.

Luego de asearse decidida a bajar, pues estaba en el primer piso, iba a abrir la puerta cuando vio en el espejo el reflejo de la torre y se quedo intrigada ¿Qué habría en esa torre?.

Estaba a punto de bajar la escalera cuando pensó ¿Quién podría verla? Podría ir abrir la puerta que conducía a la torre subiría, bajaría y nadie se daría cuenta…

Apenas apoyo la mano en el picaporte cuando el grito de la Sra. Beylajan la paralizo.

--- ¡creí haberte dicho que no se puede subir a la torre!

Bajaron a desayunar y la Sra. Beylajan en ningún momento toco el tema de la torre.

Christeen salio a caminar estaba llegando al final de la loma cuando sus ojos se posaron el la torre ¿Qué abría allí dentro?.

Una sombra surco la ventana y la dejo boquiabierta. Alguien estaba allí dentro, ¿pero quien?

Esa noche un sonido como perdido en el viento la sobresalto. Se incorporo en la cama y escucho todo estaba en silencio ni se podía escuchar el crujido de los muebles.

Volvió a acostarse y sintió que algo le acariciaba la cara y una voz conocida le dijo "soy tu padre", salto de la cama y en el espejo estaba el reflejo de la torre pero ahora Christeen tenia otra duda

---¿realmente escuche la voz de mi padre?--- se pregunto en voz alta.

La luz de la torre se encendió y apareció una silueta.... no estaba muy segura pero parecia que la silueta le hacia señas…..

Ya se que este cap me quedo corto pero ando con poca inspiración… espero que les aya gustado.

1


	3. Chapter 3

_Cap 3: la torre _

Flashback

El medico había insistido en no llevar a Chris al hospital para que no se contagie de nada, aunque su habitación era lo mas parecido a una sala de hospital incluso tenia un respirador.

Pasaban los días y el estado de Chris era cada ves peor ya no podía ni caminar el medico ya no decía palabra alguna cada ves que iba a verlo…

Fue fúnebre ese día en el que el medico dijo que había muerto…

Fin del Flashback

El deseo de subir a esa torre era incontrolable.

Un día Christeen se canso y decidió subir… llego hasta una puerta vieja hinchada por la humedad y con la perilla gastada.

Trato de abrirla no pudo, se dio por vencida cuando escucho un golpe, intrigada se agacho y vio por el agujero de la puerta y vio que una sobra se paseaba.

Sintió una mano en su hombro y deseo con todas sus fuerzas que no fuera la Sra. Beilajan pero por desgracia si era ella, la mujer la miraba con enojo.

--- parece que nuca aprenderás--- dijo.

Christeen suspiro, pero esa mujer no iba a impedir que descubriera cual era el secreto.

Esa noche volvió a subir hasta la torre y la puerta estaba abierta, entro la habitación estaba completamente oscura pero aun así logro distinguir las siluetas de muebles.

Entro mas la oscuridad era fatal a medida que se avanzaba mas oscuro era todo…. Pero derepente a sus espaldas apareció una luz blanca…

Christeen volteo…. y no pudo creer lo que estaba viendo….

1


	4. Chapter 4

Perdón que me quedo tan corto pasa que no tenia inspiración para hacerlo mas largo… espero que les aya gustado esta historia.

Capitulo final:

Su padre estaba hay. Chris extendió los brazos, Christeen fue a abrazarlo.

--- que te paso _papá--- le pregunto--- xq me dejaste._

_--- el medico era falso… la familia _Beylajan lo envío para matarme, sin mi el Sr. Beylajan se quedaría con mi puesto de anfitrión….

Los señores Beylajan estaban siendo interrogados por la policía.

--- nosotros no tuvimos nada que ver--- mentía el Sr. Beylajan.

De repente la Sra. Beylajan se puso pálida pues Chris había decido hacerle una aparición.

--- si, nosotros lo matamos--- admitió.

Christeen quedo como anfitriona de Isla del Drama.

Una noche salio a caminar por la isla, miro al cielo solo había una estrella brillante.

---- ¿estas ahí?--- pregunto viendo la estrella.

Soplo una brisa y pudo escuchar: --- no, yo estoy aquí contigo…

1


End file.
